


Dirty Secrets

by saragapen



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [4]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gumlee - Freeform, M/M, Marshball, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, leegum, mentions of top gumball, this is so bad, top gumball, top marshall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saragapen/pseuds/saragapen
Summary: Gumball's made some pretty bad decisions, it's about time he makes up for them.Mentions:Alchoholtop!GumballMinor character death





	Dirty Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend about a year ago and they still haven't read it :,) but hey, you guys can enjoy it.  
>  I don't like how this is written, especially since I prefer Top!Gumball but hey, it's not super bad. If It's too cringy for you, like it is for me, hmu and we can scream about it together.
> 
> Ps: Fionna's over 18! No underage stuff.

❁❁❁

  
I like this music...

I liked it a lot actually. It wasn't too harsh, smooth body pumping rhythm. But it also wasn't too soft, perfect for any club. Just like the club, I'm sitting in right now. Everyone around me is so full of life and excited, not a single one of them is here to mope over some sort of tragedy in their lives -like on most days. Their bodies move with such flow, it looks like so much fun, so... Free. I want to join them, heck, anyone who saw how care free and joyous they are would want to join them. Just let go and be themselves for a few hours, leave the regrets for tomorrow so they could live today. Sadly though, to my misfortune, I... I can't.

My head hangs low as my elbows reside atop the shiny, black marble slab of a counter. My chin, snug in my hand while my other hand holds a nice glass of a golden whisky-cocktail type thing, garnished with a crystal dodecahedron shaped ice. Honestly, I don't even know if that's the shape or if the ice was randomly cut to resemble it. Whatever it is, it's definitely refracting the light rays elegantly, making my drink glisten with delight. Glob... Here I go again. Acting like a stupid, deranged scientist. Nerding out over a simple, alcoholic beverage that just wanted to be consumed and enjoyed without thought. Sigh...

I take a small swig of the liquid (not even a fan of cocktails really) and let it burn down my throat as I let out a soft sigh of pleasure. It wasn't a harsh burn, almost like an itch now that I was used to it. The aftertaste of this was quite pleasant compared to other cocktails, actually. My hand swirled the liqueur, twirling the ice to further cool and dilute the fluid down. Now that I think about it, the music isn't pleasant at all for my mood. It's a bit TOO upbeat. I'm sitting here, sulking over my grief, and they are fucking laughing and being happy?! Who do they think they are?! On top of that, why am I here anyways?! I have alcohol at home and there, I wouldn't have to be dressed so casual with a light-yellow button up and navy-blue jeans, I could just be in my bed with my underwear -heck, I don't have to have that on either.

Oops. Guess the whiskies getting to my brain. I should probably stop now... I need to get back to my castle... And cry myself to sleep for something that happened a year ago. Call me stupid or whatever, but I’ll cry for as long as I live because what I did was unforgivable.

Fuck it. I'm drinking the night away. Here. Not at home. I'm going to pass out here. Maybe even die here. Oh well, bottoms up! The rest of the drink goes down the hatch in one sip, making my throat feel a burn rather than an itch like before. Once done, I slam the glass against the counter (|not hard enough to shatter it, nor to stop the party) catching the bartender's attention. "Another, please. Make it twice as strong though... Even add a shot of vodka or something..."

The bartender gives me an unamused look, his hand finding its way to the bridge of his nose so he could pinch it. "Gumball... Buddy... Look, you've already had the strongest drink and on top of that, this wasn't your first one. Tenth maybe. You even made me add a few shots of vodka to it." Should've replaced that with bleach, I thought to myself. The bartender continues, "Practically making it just vodka rather than the cocktail I blended." It was evident that he wasn't pleased by my actions -nowadays, no one was. He took pride in his blends and I guess I ruined it with my need to make it stronger. I should've just ordered a straight up bottle of vodka, which would've pleased him and helped my mind forget. Forget that sexy voice of his, that soothing touch of his, that caring nature of his, that-... I think you get the point. I miss him so much... But sometimes, things should stay left behind... The bartender lets go of his nose and leaned over the counter with me. "How about you go home and sleep the rest of the night out-...?"

"-No!" I interrupted. I'm here to drink, how dare he tell me otherwise?! "You're getting paid to provide me with my drinks! Don't you dare tell me to go home until I'm done!" I stood up from my seat and pushed my glass towards him with a glare. I didn't mean to be loud and I really wasn't but I guess I must have caught the guards attention (and the bartender was clearly signalling them towards me) and now they (Two burly security guard) were right behind me with their arms looped around mines. "Unhand me! How dare you?!" Sons of bitches had changed the music to some loud dub step tune to cut off the commotion I was making. Glob damn it! I tried struggling the best I could but recently, I was just too out of shape -and the fact that I'm currently drunk didn't help me either.

"Gumball...?"

I heard a faint calling of my name. As if someone was confused as to what the fuck was happening. If I were them, honestly, I would be too. I heard a few murmurs, obviously close by since the music was too glob DAMN loud to be able to hear someone further than behind me and eventually, the guards just let go of me, leaving me slightly unbalance. I managed not to fall - thankfully. My mind was a lot dizzier than expected and if it weren't for another pair of arms taking a hold of me, I would have been painfully making out with the floor. That's sexy, eh? That's sarcasm if you didn't understand...

Whoever this was, had the sexiest cologne ever, like holy glob, I can just bury myself in the scent and just-... Ungh! ~ Wow... Ok... I really am drunk... Not only because I just thought of that, but the fact that I'm clearly inhaling the other's chest for more of the smell "Jeez, you're a lot more drunk than I thought you'd be, glob... I thought you didn't drink..." I tilted my head to see who I just had taken comfort in and I wish I hadn't had. I was better off being beat up by the guards than to be left in this position... With the all too infamous vampire himself, Marshall Lee.

"Oh..." I pushed the arms away "It's you..."  _He_ was clearly hurt by my words but you know what... It wouldn't be the first time... "Just leave me alone... Go perform or whatever, I’ll walk myself home..." I tried my best to keep my eyes glued to the floor as I dodged past him towards the exit. My hands flailed from side to side, in hopes of getting some support out of this but all I got were a whole bunch of shoves when finally, back in to the same arms. "I said fuck off!"

"Calm down, damn... I didn't know the prince could cuss" Oh no... He laughed and I wanted to refuse, which I did, but it was in my mind... My body was refusing to co-operate with me and speak or do what I wanted to do so I just... Gave in. It's better like that anyway... If I kept going as I was, I probably would have grabbed something I shouldn't have...

❁❁❁

Strong hands were wrapped around my butt, keeping me up against a lanky back. I was being carried by Marshall back home with my chest pressed against his back, my legs partially around his waist and my chin over the other's shoulder, gazing at the unfamiliar path to my home. We were walking at first but Marshall sort of got annoyed with my constant wobbling and trips over nothing so he ended up walking with me like a koala stuck to the back of his torso. Marshall wasn’t tall and he looked really weak (His demonic strength not really giving him muscles) so our position looked ridiculous. I didn't mind this position at all though, in fact, it was quite comfortable. Well... If you ignored the awkward tension around us and the fact that I smelt like shit mixed with alcohol, or that I'm positive that we're not going to my kingdom, or that my horny ass is being held by Marshall, making it harder to not think gay thoughts, regardless, it's quite nice to be held by Marshall again. "Let go of me. I'm walking home on my own now."

"No can do mister. I need answers from you and I need them right now." Nope. I'm not answering them at all. I don't want to. "Why have you been ignoring me for an entire year now?"

"This isn't the path to my house" I ignored his question like I said I would and I'm guessing that angered him since his grip on me became tighter and his pace of walking slowed down to nearly a halt.

"You've banned me from your kingdom... Remember...?" Oh, yeah... "So, I'm taking you to my house for the remainder of the night... And unless you want to be eaten by the monster that roam the dark woods, I suggest you start talking before I leave you here" So that's why he was walking instead of flying... To take his time... That bastard. He started walking again, the two of us in complete silence once again. "Gumball-..."

"-Because I did, ok?! I don't like you!" Lies "I didn't want you to be near me!" Lies again "you made me sick each time you came close to me" lies... You were the perfect ailment to all my diseases "I want you to just take me home! I don't want to spend another second with you!" no... I want to spend my eternity with you...   
I was near tears now. Eyes filled to the brim with salty water that threatened to fall down any second. My breath uneven and hard to catch but most of all, the small quivers that ran down my spine were the biggest give away to the one who held me. The tears were unseen and the breath could be mistaken for anger but the quivers gave it all away. Why was this so much harder to do than what I thought it would be?! Maybe the alcohols the problem... Definitely.

I felt soft, chapped lips press up against the side of my head, kissing away the quivers as they relaxed up my tense body, calming down my emotional state "You've always been a horrible liar Barnaby... Cake and Fionna have told me everything that had happened... And I know you had no other choice to save her... So just, please... Come back to me... I miss you... I need you..."

"I-I... I can't, Marshall..."

❁❁❁

Not exactly a year, maybe a month or two more ago, the Litch had broken free again. The Litch was a ghost like demon that was awfully powerful, its flesh was rotten and the majority of its bone visible to everyone's displeasure. Its powers were unimaginably immense but its only downside was that it always needed a body as its host to function. It would possess a person and slowly take over their mind and once it had fully done that, it was impossible to get the Litch out of the person.

Its first host was a small Fire Kingdom infant, someone that no one would suspect until its body was deemed too weak by the foul creature. It took the poor child's soul, killing the child in the process, before going after another, then another, until it found a perfect host. Mind you, it didn't just attack children or the people of the Fire kingdom, but anyone it could lay its claws on.

Eventually, it possessed our famous heroine, Fionna Martins. Her soul was like a grand meal, fit for the king compared to everyone else's, who seemed like bland oatmeal now. She was strong, courageous, positive, outgoing and the most trust worthy human I’ve ever met-… The only human, I’ve ever met.

There were two ways you could defeat the Litch -a way to kill it had not yet been discovered. The first way was to kill the person in possession of the Litch, which was or wasn't hard -depends on the host's capabilities. The Litch would try and look for another host but before he could, the great Amber crystal would suck it in -if nearby. The second way, I had made recently for the sake of my best friend. When she had been possessed, thankfully I had noticed earlier on that she wasn't acting right and had quickly devised up a mechanism that would act like the crystal but wouldn't need anyone to be killed in the process. It took effect when the person in possession would be 'out of their mind' or when they were the most vulnerable state they could be in.

The first option wasn't going to be used for the only human left on earth so the second had, had to be used. Fionna had always had the hots for me so I... I hid the machine under my bed and told the plan to cake (to which she wasn't happy about but as long as it saved Fionna, she wouldn't stop me) before luring Fionna into my room. That wasn't hard. The hard part was to convince myself that this was for her own well-being. The plan was that I would, inevitably... 'Sleep'... With her, regardless of having a boyfriend (to whom I hadn't told my plan) and since... She was so over the top and willing to do 'it' all the time because of the Litch, it was the only way, at that time, I could've put her in a vulnerable position.

The plan was done successfully and thankfully, nothing harmful to her or her future was done. I wasn't regretting the decision since, well, it HAD to be done to save her... But... It didn't. Soon after I had realized that I could've just sent her on a mission with the machine, tire her out to a near unconscious state and it would be have had the same effect... I started guilt tripping myself from that moment on. I didn't need to cheat on Marshall, if only I had been smarter and hadn't taken haste to get Fionna back, I could've been a loyal boyfriend but all I ended up doing was showing how big of a douche I really am.

Marshall didn't know about this so he wouldn't break up with me or get mad but I knew. My conscience wasn't letting me live this guilt down so I had to push Marshall away... I banned him from my kingdom, I stopped meeting him, and I stopped everything that associated with him. Up until now... And regardless of me shutting him out my life... I still never got rid of the guilt, all it did was make it worse.

❁❁❁

You see, alcohol doesn't work the same way it does on a candy person than it does to others. To a Flame person, it makes their fire twice as hot, to a Cloud person, it makes their fluffy skin a lot darker and for candy, well, it really doesn't do much at all. I can drink as many bottles of liquor I want but all it will do is make me drunk for maybe 10 to 30 minutes (Depending on the intake.) before getting absorbed into my skin and flesh. If a monster were to eat me right now, they would probably die from the high alcohol levels that I have.

Now that I was fully sober, I could make sense of everything going on around me but I had to make sure Marshall didn't know this or else he'd trap me down to talk, this way I can sneak out without him suspecting. The rest of the walk was quiet, not another word said. We'd made it to Marshall's house not too long ago and I was currently sitting on his bed whilst he brought me water. He didn't have a big house really, one story house with the attic as his room and the first floor as his kitchen and living room. It was more than enough for him I guess.

Soon enough Marshall returned with the water and some painkiller to assist with any sort of 'hang over' I'd have and I took them without a fuss. He took his seat next to me and we kind of just... Stared at our feet, or at least, I did. "Can I ask a question...?" He asked, turning his head towards me.

"You just did..." In other words, I didn't want him to but he continued on regardless

"Even though I’ve forgiven you... Heck, I would've willingly let you, if to save Fionna... So... So why is it that you still can't stay my boyfriend..." His voice was quiet and soft, just a touch of pain in it.

"Because I haven't forgiven myself... I didn't have to do  _that_... There was another way I could've saved her..."

"Did you know about that when you told cake the plan?"

"No..."

"Did you know when you were-... In the middle of fucking her?"

"Marshall! Language!" Hypocritical, I know, but I was drunk that time "... No... But... I wasn't a good enough person... I cheated on you and I don't deserve you..."

"Gumball... Baby..." He turned his whole body to face me before cupping my cheeks, forcing my gaze to fall on to his gorgeous scarlet eyes. "You've been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for... You've always been so kind and so caring... I just-... You're so important to me... I’ve felt so lost and lonely without you and I just... I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me... The past was an accident, forget that... Start a new beginning with me..." I still didn't know what to say or how to answer but all I knew was that Marshall was inching closer for a kiss and I had to return it.

❁❁❁

Our lips smacked roughly against each other in a heated make out session as our hands explored each other's clothed torsos. Marshall was on top of me with one of his knees in between my leg, inching closer to my nether regions with each passing second and soon enough, before his knee could do anything, I pulled away for much-needed air. “So, who’s topping today...?” It was almost always me who topped but sometimes, Lee liked to switch things up so it was best to ask.

Red eyes pierced into mines as he waited for me to catch my breath, a sinister grin growing on his lips as he spoke. "You've been a bad boy Barnaby...~" But isn't that his thing? "I will. It's my turn to punish you for leaving me like that, all alone...~" I wanted him to touch me so bad, I was literally craving the feeling of his skin on mines for maybe just over a year now. But at the pace we were going and what Marshall had just said... I knew this was going to be a very long night...

Regardless of making his threat sound all kinky and non-consensual, he still waited for me to respond -to which I did with a simple nod. His smirk turned in to a shit-eating grin as he slid off of me, forcing a soft whimper of disappointment out of my mouth to which Marshall stuck his tongue out in a playful manner. My eyes followed him stumble around the room hastily right after, looking for a few items before finally retrieving all of them a few minutes later, returning to the bed with them in hand: some sort of long strip of cloth, a bottle of something (most likely lube), and what I presume to be a condom. I propped myself on to my elbows and watched Marshall's movement carefully "Kinky stuff already...? I haven't even said yes to being back with you~"

He just laughed, placing all the items on the side table before taking his spot back on to my hips in a straddling manner, his knee on either side of my hips. Leaning down he placed a kiss or two on my forehead, running his hands soothingly up and down my clothed torso to be as affectionate as possible before speaking. "Oh, trust me. After this, the only thing you'll be saying is 'yes' and my name. Oh, and of course, a whole lot of those sexy moans~ ooh~ aah~ m-Marshall, harder~ ngh! ~" He tried his best to sound like me but oh night-o-sphere no! I wasn't that lewd! All that sounded like was a dying duck mixed with his laughter!

"Shut up! I do not sound like that!" I smacked him playfully, not meaning any sort of harm (To which that bastard only laughed more) before I groaned and started rubbing my face. "You're absolutely ridiculous..."

"Thank you, babe, now mind showing me your talented hands so I can tie them up? Or do you want to keep doing what you're doing." I pulled my hands off my face and just stared at him for what seemed like a solid minute in disbelief before getting an idea of a sarcastic remark.

"Talented hands shouldn't be tied down, they're meant to be used~" That should do that trick, right?

"Nope. Unless they're willing to jerk you off in front of me, I don't think so~" A deep blush found its way on to my cheeks as I just sighed, giving in and placing my hands together in front of his face to be tied. Sometimes, Marshall can be way too... Bold...

He smiled and grabbed both of my hands before placing a soft kiss on either of my knuckles. "If things get too much, remember to tell me to stop, ok? I want you to feel good, not get hurt. That pretty face isn't for any sort of negative feelings." His lips then trailed higher up my arms, alternating a kiss between each as he pushed up my sleeves of my button up shirt in the process.

I just smiled like a big dork. How did I end up with such a caring lover when I clearly don't deserve him? "This isn't our first time, Marshall. And you know this. I'm fine, just keep doing what you're doing..." His kisses stopped and he pulled away, nodding.

All those gentle movements had just gone down the drain as Marshall nearly ripped off my shirt, not bothering with the buttons, just straight off pulling my shirt up and over my head. His excited smile soon disappeared as his fingertips trickled down my torso, sending waves of shivers down my spine as his eyes caught on to something he wasn't pleased by. "You haven't been taking care of yourself... Look how skinny you've gotten... Where're those 'muscles' you spent so much time forming..." Aah, yes. Those muscles I worked so hard over because my taffy flesh was refusing to co-operate with me. I wasn't really buff back then, a measly four pack and slight muscle on my arms and legs were the only things 6 months of daily work out was able to do... Though I wasn’t in bad shape now, just not in the best my body can be... "Don't do this to yourself... I'm here now and make sure to get you a six pack this time!" He grabbed the black cloth and gently tied my hands together, making the knot tight enough so I don't escape but loose enough not to hurt. Pale hands held my restrained ones up above my head as cold lips found their way to mines, locking them into another make-out session, though, a lot more excited rather than being filled with desperation.

Lips danced in sync, sucking and bruising the plump flesh until a certain forked tongue licked over my lips, asking for entrance. Who was I to deny? I parted my lips slightly, letting Marshall's tongue enter and let it do whatever it needed to. His hands slithered down to my torso, allowing my arms to hook over and wrap around his neck. Before I knew it, Marshall's hands had slid down lower to my chest to tweak at my nipples which only forced a soft moan to escape from my pressed lips.

❁ Third person P.O.V ❁

Gumball pulled away from the kiss almost instantly, turning his head away as his cheeks burnt a bright red -embarrassed. "Aww~ is Gumball embarrassed by a little moan? ~" The vampire spoke up, gazing down at the pink man with eyes brimming with lust.

"Sh- shut up! Just continue...!" Gumball relaxed up his slightly tense body as Marshall smirked before shifting slightly to press his lips against the porcelain taffy skin of the prince's neck. The lips travelled from right under Gumball's ears, down to his collar bone, sucking and nibbling where ever he chose, only to force Gumball to bite his lips and prevent any more moans -biting harder when certain spots on his neck were found.

Marshall wasn't pleased by this, he wanted to hear those harmonious sounds leave the others' throats and further excite him, but if Gumball didn't open his mouth, that wouldn't happen. "Stop biting your lip." The prince shook his head 'no'. Marshall half-heartedly glared at him but stopped and smirked when he had an idea "You wanna do it the hard way, huh? ~" Marshall didn't really wait for a response before quickly moving and groping the others crotch over his pants, giving it a tight squeeze which forced out a rather loud moan from the prince.

"Th-that's not fair! Mm~" The vampire continued squeezing, moving his hand in a slight circular motion while at it to add to the pleasure. Gumball's hands gripped tightly at the ebony strands of hair at the nape of Marshall's neck as his body reacted to the pleasure, bucking his hips up with Marshall's movements -both their members at full attention now. His head lulled back to the side as his eyes fell shut, only focusing on the pleasure as he picked up his own pace, Marshall not doing so since he was too busy watching the prince fuck himself up against his own hand. "Marshall... Aah...! ~ Do s-something...!" Marshall obliged, but not in the way Gumball had wanted. He pulled his hand away and crawled out from under Gumball's arms, only to move in between the Prince's legs. At first, the prince was disappointed and flustered, feeling sexually frustrated since he wasn't getting what he wanted but when he opened his eyes and saw the vampire in between his legs, pulling Gumball's pants down, he felt a lot better.

"Pink underwear...?" Marshall laughed as he shook his head disapprovingly before completely pulling his off the navy-blue jeans. Gumball looked at Marshall a bit annoyed, glaring at him

"Oh, yeah? Let's see what you're wearing then" He pulled himself up using the other's body as support before fumbling with Marshall's belt buckle on his ripped black skinny jeans -tied hands not being helpful. Marshall eventually ended up helping Gumball pull out the belt, to which the prince glared further and rushed to open the button and zipper. Once done, Gumball groaned, watching as the others aching appendage sprung free. "Nothing, like usual..." The prince looked at Marshall disapprovingly and Marshall only laughed, planting a soft kiss on the others’ head.

"What? I’ve told you I like being a free man." Gumball just shook his head "Now, does my prince want to suck me off?" The prince instantly nodded, wanting to return both the pleasure and the teasing "Well too bad. I'm doing all the work today." The prince looked at Marshall slightly annoyed but more so surprised before laying back down and placing his tied hands above his head.

"Fine then~ I'm topping next time~" Gumball closed his eyes and relaxed, a soft smile embracing his lips.

"Already making plans for the next time? Does that mean we can-..."

"-Shut up. Don't you dare say another word." Gumball already knew what he was going to say but that didn't mean you had to know too.

"Alright, alright." The vampire cackled before hooking one of his hands under Gumball's legs and bending up -posting the prince's foot- and then pushing it to the side to easily access the thick flesh before lowering himself and connecting his lips to the inside of the others’ thighs. Gumball's eyes opened and his gaze connected with Marshall's who was slowly and seductively licking up the other's thigh, stopping inches away from the taffy dick, causing a shiver to run down to his lower regions. Pre-cum dripped out a little, wetting the fluorescent cloth of his undergarment. The king was amused, placing another kiss before sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot which only made the taffy grab the pillow above and under his head tightly, his back to arch up and his toes to curl up tightly in pleasurable pain. Marshall's other hand did the same to his other thigh but instead of connecting his lips to it, he simply rubbed the inner thigh as he continued to suck and drink up the alcohol infused blood whilst Gumball moaned and squirmed under him.

Moments later Marshall pulled away, tipsy from how high the alcohol level was in Gumball's blood. It took him a few seconds to get used to it and once he was stable, he sat up, rubbing the two bite marks with his thumb as he watched the breathless and red taffy underneath him "Did you know-... You probably do but beasts and animals usually mark what belongs to them. And now, I’ve marked you, you're mines now, whether you like it or not~" He laughed a little, giving Gumball time to catch his breath before he latched his mouth on the taffy, clothed member and gave the succ

"Marshall, I-... Aaah! ~" Poor Gumball couldn't even reply to the others possessive gestures before being engulfed with pleasure -not that he minded. Marshall continued to suck over the cloth, letting his tongue occasionally lick up the shaft or twirl around the tip, wetting that whole area of his boxers. Once Marshall knew Gumball was close to releasing (from the way Gumball squirmed and the way his dick twitched) he pulled away, licking his lips. Gumball whined in protest, feeling awfully flustered from being prevented his climax.

Marshall reached over to the side table and grabbed the remaining two items before placing the bottle on his side and the wrapped condom in his mouth. "Wanna help me put this on, babe? ~" Gumball looked at Marshall cautiously, not sure if this was a trick like before but nodded regardless. Marshall crawled on top of the taffy until the condom wrapper was touching both of their lips. "Here, do it." Gumball grabbed the wrapper from Marshall's mouth with his own before pulling off his own boxers and assisting Marshall in taking off his pants. When they were fully nude, Marshall crawled back on top of Gumball and allowed Gumball to roll on the condom. This gave Gumball the advantage of pleasing Marshall, which he did by palming Marshall with both his hands, not being able to jerk him off since his hands were still tied.

Marshall instantly erupted in moans, his body shivering slightly as he fought his need of release over his will of making Gumball feel good. It took a while, but Marshall was able to push Gumball's hands aside and hiss at the other, his eyes slightly glowing red. "No!" He sat back on his knees before he spread Gumball's legs again, this time pushing them up to Gumball's chest so he could get a perfect view of both the others rear entrance and ass. "I’ve travelled around more than the majority of this world and this has still been the best view out of all of them." He ended his compliment off with a spank on the right cheek. "Or your face when you're topping~"

Gumball let out a little yelp as he was spanked and his head turned to the side again, his cheeks burning a bright red -the only one knowing what humility was in the relationship. Marshall laughed and picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing some on to his finger and rubbing it to warm it up a little right before sliding a finger inside and moving it in and out slightly, a little surprised. "Did you... Sleep with someone...?" He asked cautiously, eyeing Gumball's reaction.

"What, no! A-aah...! ~" Marshall was having a tough time believing that since Gumball was partially loose -yet still tight. Either he slept with someone with a really tiny dick or he-...

"Gumball had some fun, eh? ~” Best to give Gumball the benefit of the doubt and to believe his words. “Is that what this is? Did you miss me that much? ~ Did you have fun? Tell me, what images or scenarios did you have me in whilst your little 'fun'~" Gumball was beyond flustered. Of course, he missed Marshall! And sometimes the thoughts got a little too naughty...   
The prince continued to groan, refusing to answer the vulgar questions that were. Marshall continued fingering Gumball regardless, going to his second finger right away since Gumball was already somewhat loose, only to start scissoring his fingers and stretch the taffy prince out further. Of course, this wasn't the most comfortable experience, it felt weird -slightly pleasurable- and Gumball still hadn't answered Marshall's questions! "Hey, babe. You gotta answer my questions, or else I’ll stop right here and put my clothes on." Marshall stopped his fingers to prove a point.

"You would not!" The prince squirmed, slightly agitated by the others fingers just 'there' and not moving.

"Oh, I will. And answer me right and I’ll hit that one special spot you love. ~" The two had been so sexually active before, that the vampire had -almost- memorised the exact spot of the other's prostate.

Gumball thought about it for a moment. Should he sacrifice his shame so the vampire could bug him for it or should he let this moment slip by, a very hard decision for the prince indeed? "Yes! I did miss you...! Just continue now...!" There wasn't any shame in their relationship, to begin with so why hold back now?

"That wasn't my only question, but I’ll let it slide because I'm getting rather needy..." He did as he said he would, ramming his fingers into that special bundle of nerves, forcing Gumball to gasp in both surprise and pleasure and his eyes shut tightly, moans pouring out the taffy throat.

Soon enough, the third finger was added and Gumball was fully stretched out. His body had grown used to the fingers and he was ready to release when Marshall pulled his fingers out, preventing that from happening. Gumball let out a groan of annoyance, opening his eyes only to glare at Marshall -who looked a little nervous. Gumball's glare softened and his face showed genuine concern as to what had happened. As the prince was about to ask, Marshall interrupted him with a gentle kiss on the cheek, shifting his own body to perfectly align with the now loosened entrance. "Barnaby... You sure about this...? I mean... Sure, I do really want to fuck you as hard as I can but do you still want to continue...? I don't want you to regret this in the morning... Or ever... I love you, not lust you... I can even be bottom like usual if this is getting too uncomfortable…"

Gumball felt so warm inside and so utterly grateful. Even though consent was a key thing, knowing that Marshall truly loved him was something he loved to hear. "Yes, of course, I’m perfectly ok with this. I’ll still feel a little guilty about what I have done, but... I’ll learn to forgive myself for you." A dorky smirk grew on Marshall's lips as he took the chance to lock lips with  _his_  prince (to which the prince responded) hooking Gumball's legs over his shoulders right after, keeping shoulders as low as possible so it wouldn't strain Gumball's back as much. The Prince gave a soft nod, signalling Marshall to continue once they'd parted and Marshall softly pushed himself in.

"It'll be ok... Don't worry, I'm right here for you... Just tell me if it's too much, ok...? You're doing great..." Other little nothings such as these were whispered by the vampire to the pain inflicted taffy, trying to ease his lover the best he could. Eventually, the vampire had fully fit himself in, holding still afterwards to let the other adjust.

Gumball's body, not being used to having an actual dick shoved inside him for a year now, had to take some time to adjust but as soon as he knew he was, he took no second thought in teasing the other by tightening himself around the other, a smirk being forced to stay hidden.

Marshall, on the other hand, wasn't as well composed, having to take in involuntary deep breaths, eyes shut tight and his hands to be dug into the sheets to keep himself from absolutely pounding himself into the other. Gumball was all too aware of this and had wanted Marshall to be teased just a little further, knowing from personal experience that Marshall felt best when he was on the very edge of losing himself. "Gumball, come on... I mean, are you ok now...? Oh, glob... Can I move now...?!" The vampire tried his best to stay calm but his desires were growing by the milliseconds just like his movement -moving in and out a millimetre at a time before just losing it "I'm sorry, I just, I can't wait any longer"

It wasn't like Gumball wasn't ready but when Marshall almost completely pulled out and rammed back in, it was rather shocking, to say the least. "AAAH! ~ Marshall! A lumping warning next time!" The vampire just snickered in return, repeating his action which in turn made Gumball release a moan of equal volume as the last.

❁❁❁

"A-AAH! ~"

"Yes! ~"

"Ngh! ~"

"Faster! ~"

"Deeper! ~"

"Louder! ~"

❁❁❁

"AAAH! ~ AAAH! ~ UNGH! ~ MMM! ~ HAAH! ~ AA-Ah! ~ M-MARSH- AAH!!~ LL! ~ I-I UNGH! ~  _GAAAH_! ~"

After a whole lot of hard prostate pounding, licking, biting, blood drinking, simultaneously jerking off, skin slapping, screaming and rough love making, the two released (Marshall taking a few extra poundings) before riding out their orgasm.

After making sure both of their bodies were ok, (Gumball's being scattered with bite marks and splotches of grey colour drained or purple/red hickie marks) Marshall pulled out, threw the used condom on to the floor close to their clothes before wrapping himself around the prince.

Gumball was still trying to catch his breath, his throat really soar from all the pleasure filled screaming -including his body. His glazed over eyes extremely exhausted and ready to sleep. No other words were said that night as the two fell asleep happily in one another's arms.

❁❁❁

The prince sat up in bed early in the morning with his head hung low. His tender feet touched the dirty carpet, noting every little spec of dirt inside its tiny fibre strings. The sun hadn't yet risen, and even if it had, the deep hollow cave, in which the house resided, prevented the rays of sunshine from piercing through the windows. A steady calm wind was blowing, causing the prince to slightly quiver and curl up in his spot by hunching in his shoulders, pressing his knees together and placing a foot atop the other, twiddling thumbs. He contemplated whether if he should get up and wear his clothes or not but in that moment, the thoughts of last night were deemed more important rather than a few pieces of cloth that lay scattered on the other side of the rooms carpet.

His thoughts started to cave in some sort of self-destruct system. Well, up until cold lanky arms wrapped around his waist and snapped him out of the vicious cycle. "Good morning, my prince. ~" A soft voice spoke from behind the taffies back, but in return, the prince did not speak nor turn his head to give any attention. Stumped, the vampire started placing kisses all the way up to the others neck, starting at his lower back as he floated and essentially was sitting behind Gumball, legs on either side.

"Marshall..." No response, only more smooches. "Come on Marshall, I'm being serious..." Marshall only reached his hands over to the others hands and trapped them in his own giving them a nice squeeze before continuing with his kisses.

"Is it your body? Does it hurt...?" The soft husky voice spoke in between each kiss, not really stopping them even when he needed to talk.

"No-...! Yes... Not too much though. But that's not what I was going to say!" Gumball pulled away from the others embrace, which proved to be easier than expected before sitting in the other's lap, face to face. "I wanted to ask something very important... Something I’ve been thinking a lot about..." Marshall obliged to listening now, his eyes glued to the pink porcelain face as he gave a simple nod, urging the other to go on. "I still... Feel guilty about what I’ve done to you... And awfully surprised you're willing to take me back with so much care... After some thinking, I’ve come to the conclusion that regardless of the guilt, I still want to be with you. Prove to you once again that I am the best relationship you'll ever have like you have to I. So... Marshall Lee Abadeer, king of the vampires and heir to the throne of Night-O-Sphere, will you like to be my boyfriend once again...? Of course, I'm ready to have you as my husband but I'd rather purpose to you in a better way or with a proper ri-..." Gumball's rambling came to a screeching halt by a certain pair of lips crashing on to his own and telling the prince the answer without any actual words.

The kiss lasted for about a minute or two, the two were totally unaware of the time when they were together so it wasn't surprising that they lacked the knowledge of the current time.

"We should go take a shower now, you big baby... And then go tell the world you're mines again"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know "mines" isn't a word but I feel like Marshall would say it regardless of knowing that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Please check out some other things I've written too! It would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
